


𝑷𝑨𝑹𝑨𝑵𝑶𝑰𝑨|| yandere f. portor

by xoxozara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: 𝘐 𝘋𝘖𝘕'𝘛 𝘊𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘠𝘖𝘜'𝘙𝘌 𝘐𝘕𝘚𝘈𝘕𝘌, 𝘐'𝘓𝘓 𝘑𝘜𝘚𝘛 𝘜𝘚𝘌 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘐𝘕𝘚𝘈𝘕𝘐𝘛𝘠 𝘛𝘖 𝘔𝘠 𝘈𝘋𝘝𝘈𝘕𝘛𝘈𝘎𝘌~⇒𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒀/𝒏 𝑳/𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒉𝒚𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒊𝒂, 𝒔𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒙𝒊𝒆𝒕𝒚, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒆𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒓. 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒔𝒚 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒏𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆?◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈❛I'll break her until sheonly depends on me.❜◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈『Smut, Fluff, & Angst』Originally published on my Wattpad: @bitchyz-chanStarted: 12/02/2020Ended:↳I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Hunter x Hunter franchise written by the lovely Yoshihiro Togashi besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with~
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. I| HYPERACTIVE IMAGINATION

**I pushed my glasses up my nose, feeling very flighty and nervous for whatever reason.** I stepped one foot out of my black truck and grabbed the two bags of food I had just purchased from the grocery store. 

I brushed down the long, black sweater that I was wearing and shivered against the cold, brisk air. I stared nervously at a silver car that had been sitting there since I left to go to work earlier that day, I couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light but it appeared that the piercing white headlights were turned on and putting me in the spotlight. I shivered again and used my foot to pull down the baggy jeans I was wearing, quickly clutching onto the bags and locked my car. I speed walked to my front door and slammed it, quickly using the three locks on my door to barricade it. 

It's probably just my hyperactive imagination and paranoia that was scaring me so much. I took my glasses off and placed them gently on the front table and took my long hair from the low bun that was resting on the nape of my neck. 

Slipped my long sleeves over my hands, I clenched my eyes shut to calm myself down. I could feel my anxiety rising and a panic attack bubbling to the surface. I bit down on my nails and immediately cringed when the bitter taste of the nail polish I was forced to apply spread through my mouth. 

It was an attempt that my therapist recommended to get me to stop biting my nails. I would sometimes bite them and not stop until blood trickled down my hand and I was forced to stop. I flinched when I heard a noise behind me and looked over, seeing a dark figure standing in the doorway. When I blinked it was gone. 

_'Calm down, Y/n this is your imagination there is no one watching you and there is no one in your house, except for your two lovely cats.'_

"Hey babies." I cooed at my two cats, the orange one Hinata and the black one Tobio. 

They ran forward mewing at me and I crouched down petting them, immediately feeling better. This was also a recommendation from my therapist to get an animal. I padded quietly into the kitchen and made myself some green tea to calm myself down and then went into the living room to watch (favorite show). 

.

.

.

I jolted awake breathing heavy, sweat pouring down my face as I flicked my terrified eyes over the room, seeing several faces looking down on me. They had deformed faces and were dripping with blood, the blood falling in a puddle on the ground. I clenched my eyes shut and when I opened them they were gone. I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously and held back tears that were trying to force themselves out of my eyes. I never fell asleep downstairs and would always make sure to go to my room and lock myself in with my two cats before going to sleep. 

I scrambled up almost tripping and dashed upstairs, hearing loud footsteps behind me following me, when I looked down there wasn't a human just my cats following close to my heels. I went inside my room, locking the door behind me and falling to my bed. 

I have had a hyperactive imagination ever since I could remember to the point where I called the police while I was driving because I thought someone was following me from work. They ended up being my neighbor who had just gotten done with their shift at the grocery store. I had never been more embarrassed in my life, but it's all for good reason. 

My paranoia would help me one day in a situation where I could possibly be kidnapped or murdered or any other terrifying situation that I didn't want to think about. 

I didn't want to think about it but I constantly did. I was living in a world of fear, my hang ups being my downfall. I was my own worst enemy in life, I didn't have any friends, actually refused to for fear they would try and hurt me in any way. I hated going out in public because of my social anxiety that someone was always following close behind me. 

I needed help and I knew that, but every therapist that I got would always run away at the end and cancel me as their patient. I had no one, my parents died when I was 6 years old I moved in with my perverted older cousin who committed suicide when I was 13 and then having no one else in my life was sent into the foster care system. 

From the age 13 to 18, I had been in exactly 36 households. Some took me in and would bring me back the same day when they couldn't handle my anxiety and constant paranoia. It made me fall into a deep depression, that I haven't been able to shake off since then. The longest I had ever stayed in a household was for a month, and those awful people thought they could somehow fix me. They put me in uncomfortable situations and wouldn't care how much I begged to be sent back. If I complained, I wouldn't get anything to eat, If I cried I would be beaten until I stopped crying. 

When those people finally found out I was beyond help they just sent me back to find another family who would be dumb enough to take me in. I walked into the attached bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and took 4 different pills for each problem I had: hyperactive imagination, anxiety, depression, and paranoia. 

Of course, they didn't do anything to benefit me and would only make me more paranoid that someone had tampered with the pills. 

Don't even get me started on my high school experience. 

I had to be transferred to 6 different high schools in my education, because my teachers couldn't handle me in their class. I wasn't loud or obnoxious but I could never hold back my tears, I hated public situations and every time I was forced into one I would immediately start having a panic attack and have to leave. Which is why I chose a simple desk job that only required me to talk to people on the phone. 

I felt like everyone in my workplace hated me and wanted me to quit so they wouldn't have to deal with me. It was just like high school all over again, except with adults acting like they ruled over the building that we worked in. Talking about me behind my back, whispering and giggling every time I walked by in my plain, unfashionable clothes. 

I refused to show my body to anyone and would frequently wear baggy sweaters and equally as baggy jeans with socks that covered my ankles. 

I looked in my closet and under my bed before closing the curtains and uneasily going to sleep. 


	2. II| OBSESSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: breaking in and entering, masturbation, stalking

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

God I fucking loved Y/n so much. I wanted her to he mine, I wanted to marry her and have kids with her. I wanted to push her against a wall and fuck her until she screamed my name. 

The first time I ever saw her was when she was walking out of, I can only assume, where she worked. I was with a couple members of the Phantom Troupe and we were attempting to steal a very expensive diamond from a jewelry shop for the boss. 

That's when I saw her and my entire world stopped spinning for a second. 

To anyone else she would be plain looking and boring but to me she looked like an absolute angel with sunshine and sparkles all around her. I knew that I was in love when she turned her head a little to look behind her and saw me, and gave me a fast, panicked smile before quickly going to her car. 

And now I was by her house in a car, watching to see if she would come back out so I can see her beautiful, majestic face. 

She seemed very nervous and my heart fluttered in my chest when she looked in my direction for the split second she did. I got a good look at her beautiful (E/C) orbs as they sparkled in the sunset. 

I started breathing heavily at the thought of seeing her again, my hands shook as opened the door to the car I was in. I briskly strode to the small house she lived in and saw the light turn off in her bedroom. I wanted to watch her sleep, but her bedroom was on the second floor. Luckily, I knew where every single thing in her house was. 

**~Flashback a few days ago~**

I watched Y/n shuffle out of her house looking timid and nervous and couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. She locked the three locks on her front door and I saw a bird land in front her. She jumped in the air, obviously scared and ran quickly to her car and closed the door. She panted from the exertion and turned on her car. 

The most interesting thing about her was that she always looked scared when she had nothing to be scared about. She would jump at the smallest things and I noticed that she attempted to avoid other people at all costs. 

She pulled off the curb where her car was parked and starting carefully driving down the neighborhood, I pulled my hood up over my head and peeked my eyes a little out of it. For some reason, a single tear was trailing down her cheek as she slowly puttered past me. I stuck my hand out of the window and fixed the mirror so that I saw her car turn right and go down the road. 

My breathing increased and a small giggle escaped me as I got out of the car and slammed the door excited as I walked up the sidewalk to her house. I looked around and went up to her front door and began picking the locks. 

_'I wonder why she has three locks?'_

Excitement bubbled up in my chest and in my throat as the last lock clicked and her door opened. 

"Yes." I murmured to myself and pushed the door open. 

I saw two cats running up to me, probably expecting their owner. When they saw me they tilted their heads confused and the black one hissed at me, while the orange one walked up to me and sniffed my shoe before rubbing itself against my leg. 

I petted her head and when the black one saw this kindness it cautiously walked up to me and nudged my other hand. I stood up and walked around her house, taking mental pictures of everything. The living room, the kitchen and then the stairs that were by the front door. I walked up them and took a sharp right and immediately my mood lifted and I happily skipped into Y/n's room. I closed the door and looked at her bed, chest heaving starting to get excited. 

I slowly walked to it and stared down at it, imagining the different things I would do to her when she finally loved me back. I laid down on the bed and picked up her pillow, shoving it in my face and rolling my eyes back at her scent. It was a faint vanilla and strawberry scent and I breathed it in like drugs. I took off my shoes and went under her covers, it was still faintly warm from where she had slept and I buried my face in that warmth and placed her pillow in between my legs.

I moaned a little, pulling the covers over my head so I was completely basked in her scent and began moving the pillow back and forth between my legs. 

"Ah~ Y/n, I l-love you." I moaned out, clenching my eyes shut. 

I stretched my leg out and than felt something near my foot, I shoot up and moved my hand down to the end and pulled out... some underwear. 

A puff of breath escaped my mouth as I clutched onto the flimsy fabric and felt my erection wanting to be taken care of. I quickly unzipped my jeans and held the fabric near my dick, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck~" I groaned as the fabric from her underwear rubbed against my dick. 

I wrapped the fabric completely around me and threw my head back, picking up my pace before I finally came and caught it in the underwear. I panted heavily and wrapped the underwear up, placing it in my pocket. I went swiftly around her room and grabbed one of her t-shirts and perfume, not wanting to take too much so she doesn't get suspicious yet and slipped out of the room. 

**~~~Present Day~~~**

I very quietly headed to the gate that led to her backyard and jumped it, landing quietly in her garden trying not to squash the birds of paradise she had planted there. I got the ladder that was leaning neatly against the brick wall and opened it placing it against the wall. It reached perfectly to the balcony she had attached to her room. When I got up there, much to my dismay the curtains were closed except a little sliver had come undone by one of her cats. 

The orange ones head peeked up and I saw her mouth open in a meow. 

"Yes, good cat." I whispered, dancing my fingers quietly against the glass to get its attention. 

It jumped up in the windowsill and I heard the quiet rumble of its purr as it walked back and forth across the sill opening the curtains all the way. Tears sprang to my eyes as it revealed my beautiful girlfriend, sleeping so peacefully. 

My breathing increased, chest heaving as I fumbled with my phone in my back pocket and snapped several pictures. She moved around a little, before turning her to her other side and I almost screamed in happiness as the sheets came down a little, showing that she was only wearing a long t-shirt that exposed her entire ass. 

I looked at the scene in complete and total bliss as I continued taking pictures. I felt myself getting hard but didn't want to relieve myself right here in front of the window. I stepped back and sat down hard in the corner of the balcony and pulled up the pictures I had of her. I dug my hand around in my pocket and took her, now clean, underwear that I had taken and sprayed with her perfume out. I held it to my face and looked at the picture of her ass and relieved myself right there, biting down on the underwear to muffle the loud moans that escaped when I came. 

I took the underwear out of my mouth, and wiped some saliva that trailed down my chin and looked happily at the sky in utter euphoria. 

I can't wait until she's mine. 


	3. III| UNINVITED GUEST

**~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~**

I woke up when I heard a thump on my balcony, I leapt out of my bed and saw a flash of black fall off. I sprinted to the door and opened it, looking down. 

Everything looked normal, the ladder was still in the exact same place as before, my birds of paradise looked squashed but that was probably from Hinata or Tobio. I heard a loud noise downstairs and jumped ten feet in the air, rushing to my nightstand and pulling out the butcher knife I had stashed in there. 

I unlocked my door, my two cats springing out meowing loudly and dashed down the stairs. I slowly followed them, holding the knife behind my back. When I got downstairs, I peeked around the corner, now holding the knife in front of me. 

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

I only snuck into her main house to grab something else bigger, like a blanket or something. But I accidentally fucking knocked over one of her lamps. I was hiding in the shadows of her living room watching how cute she looked holding that knife. Part of me wanted that knife held up against her neck while I fucked her from behind, but the other part of me wanted to find a way out of this house. 

This is not how my plan was supposed to go. I watched as she bent over to look under the table giving me a great view. I bit down on my bottom lip and held in my excited breaths. I heard the clatter of the knife falling to the ground as she jumped back and appeared to be looking at something. 

I looked around confused not seeing anything, I used Gyo to see if it was some kind of Nen but didn't see anything there either. She cowered to the ground, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing. 

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She says shrilly, pointing at the air. 

What was going on? I wanted to comfort her, she was obviously terrified of something that only she could see and I wanted to know what it was so I could hurt it for her. 

Her breaths came out as soft sobs until she suddenly slapped her face with both hands, shocking me a little. 

"Calm down, it's just your imagination and paranoia, he isn't there." 

**~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~**

Every now and then, I would start to get flashbacks of the abuse I received when I was in foster care and this particular time, I saw my previous foster dad, Kane Watanabe. He was probably the worst of all of them because not only was he physically and emotionally abuse, he was sexually abuse to me and the other foster children they had. 

I would take the worst of it though, because I felt that it was my responsibility to take care of the rest of the children so I would be the one dragged into his bedroom most of the time. 

His wife didn't do anything because she would receive the same abuse as us, but 3 times worse. She was kind to the rest of the children, a kindness I had never received by anyone before and haven't since then. 

The husband eventually ended up killing his wife while the foster children were still there. He had poured a kettle of boiling water all over her, burning of the skin of her face and stabbed her 3 times in the back. He called the police himself, sobbing into the phone that he had killed his wife and was carted off to jail and we were sent back into the system for a new family. 

I breathed in and then out and stood shakily to my feet, slapping myself with both hands. 

"Calm down, it's just your imagination and paranoia, he isn't there." 

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

I was upset, I wanted to be the one to tell her that everything would be okay. I wanted to hold her and keep her forever. I got the urge to reveal myself but went against it, thinking I would scare her. 

The last thing I wanted was to scare her, I wanted her to love me, and only me. 

I watched as she went back upstairs, leaving the knife on the ground. I picked it up and placed it quietly on the table so she wouldn't accidentally step on it and cut herself. 

I then went to a blanket rack she had and took one off, holding it to my face and breathing in her scent, almost drooling at how delicious it was. 

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard a female voice exclaim behind me. 

Fuck. 


	4. IV| CHEATER

"I don't remember you from my past!" She says shrilly. 

_Wait what? Oh... she thinks I'm not real._ The thought made me angry but I didn't want to get caught so soon in the game yet. 

"You don't remember me?" I say sadly, tilting my head, playing the part of the act. "You don't remember all the abuse that we went through together?" 

Her eyes welled up in tears and she pressed her fists against each eye. I took this opportunity to set the blanket back down and dash out of the window I came in. 

I leaned against the brick wall of her house, chest heaving and went along with my night. 

**~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~**

I took my hands off of my eyes and saw no one there. I crumpled to the ground and punched the ground with my fist, sobbing. 

I don't understand what is wrong with me, I don't know why I can't just be normal. Why can't I have a normal life? Why do I have to be paranoid about everyone and everything around me? Why can't I have friends? Why can't I have a normal job where I'm not scared of interacting with people? 

Tears flowed down my face and I kept punching the ground weakly. 

Why do people from my past keep coming back to me? Why can't I escape my past? 

.

.

I woke up cold and saw that I had fallen asleep on the ground in a ball. I got up stiffly and looked at the alarm clock which read 8 am. I was already late for my job and walked upstairs to where my phone was. 

"Hello?" A voice says through my phone after ringing some. 

"Hi it's Y/n, I'm sick today and need the day off." I mumbled. 

The man on the other side sighed loudly. "Very well, hope to see you tomorrow." 

I nodded and hung up the phone, falling into my bed head pounding from the previous night events. 

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

I sauntered into the Phantom Troupe hideout where everyone was sitting around doing nothing. 

"Where have you been Feitan?" Boss asks me. 

"Nowhere." I lie. 

"Probably that girls house." Machi mumbled. 

"I told you to stop going there." Boss says sternly.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit down next to Shizuku.

"Are you going to stop going there? This is stalker behavior, we may be thieves but this is a whole new level." 

"She loves me and so therefore I won't stop seeing her." I say a starstruck look in my eyes. 

"Didn't you say she doesn't even know you exist?" Shalnark asks quietly. 

My face contorted with anger and I got up, stomping out of the room. 

I wanted to see Y/n, fuck everyone else. I drove back to her house and sat in the car outside and watched the structure, expecting her to come out. 

She didn't come out and I started getting antsy, wanting to see her beautiful face. 

"Who's that?" I mumbled to myself. 

A guy drove by me and parked in her driveway.

_Is she cheating on me?!_

I watched the small, shrimpy guy get out the car smiling widely a blush on his face. He had a container in his hand and he walked confidently up to her front door. 

**~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~**

_Ding Dong!_

I jolted awake, heart pounding my eyes started burning with tears that threatened to fall. 

_Is someone trying to kill me? Do I have a stalker? Are they trying to kidnap me?_

I stared at the ceiling, chest heaving, scared out of my mind and finally got up and cautiously went to my front door and unlocked the 3 locks. 

"Hello?" I peek only my eyes out. 

"Hi Y/n!" A guy was standing on my front door, holding a container. 

_Did it have a bomb in it?_

"How do you know who I am?" 

"You don't recognize me from work?" 

"...No." 

"I'm Jimmy, I work in the cubicle next to you and I heard you were sick so I brought you this!" He smiled and held the container out to me which I cringed away from. 

"What's in it?" 

"Soup, I assumed you had a cold and so I thought this might help." He looked at me with a little blush on his face. 

"I also.... always liked you, you know."

_A confession? But how did he know where I live?_

"Oh ok." I mumble and slam the door in his face, locking all 3 locks immediately. 

I looked through the peephole and saw a look of sadness on his face and then walked to the kitchen, opening the container and pouring the contents down the sink. 

It had to be poisoned, just like that other time. 

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

Yea that's right, she knows she belongs to me. But what to do about him? He would definitely prove to be an issue in the future and he might even become a problem between me and Y/n. 

That could absolutely **not** happen. 

I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and slowly followed him until we ended up at his house. I observed as he got out, looking heartbroken and go up to his front door. 

I got out of my car and swiftly followed him, taking my umbrella out and stabbed him clean through the back, before he had time to close his door. He fell to the ground and I shoved him inside the house, slamming the door. I scampered back to my car and headed back to my lovely girlfriends house. 


	5. V| STALKER

**~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~**

"I have a stalker." 

"Y/n, what have I told you about thinking about these things." My therapist said in a soft voice. "These people you conjure in your head are all from your past honey. They're not real." 

I looked down at my feet and nodded my head. "But there was this guy last night." 

"Tell me about him." 

"Well, I've never seen him before in my memories and I don't remember him from my past but I did what you said and covered my eyes and when I opened them back up he was gone... so that just must have been a memory right?" I looked at her hopefully. 

She wrote something on her notepad and nodded her head, which in return I breathed a sigh of relief. "Have you been taking your medicine?" 

I nodded my head. "But they seem to make it worse..." I say in a small voice. 

"How often have you been having these visions this past week?" 

"Well, there were 2 on Monday and then about 5 more scattered throughout the week and last night Friday was the guy I didn't remember." 

She sighed. "Well all I have for advice is just keep focusing on work and spend some time to yourself just meditating and casting all the bad thoughts from your mind." 

I ran my fingers through my thin hair and nodded. 

She stood up and gave me a brief hug before I left her office slightly downcast. 

It was bothering me that I couldn't remember who he was, he seemed to understand about the abuse but which foster family was he from? 

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

I moved around in the car I was sitting in, watching as Y/n got into her car and left the office that she was in for about an hour. 

Why was she in there? Was she seeing someone other than me? Was she cheating on me? 

I needed to find out why she was in there. 

The sign in front of the building read, HXH CONSULTING after a couple seconds of research on my phone, I discovered that it was where you met with a therapist if you had issues. 

_Y/n has issues?_

I wonder how I could find out. 

I sat outside of that office building until I saw one of the workers that was on the website, get into her car and start driving off. 

I followed behind her turning in all the directions she did. I could see her, moving around a little in her seat singing to some music. We drove for about 5 minutes until we pulled into a neighborhood and I drove past to where she pulled into a driveway. 

She walked out and sauntered to her front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

I looked at the time on the dashboard and saw that it read 6:15, I opened the car door and quickly walked across the street up to her front door and knocking on it. 

"Yes?" She asked when she opened the door. 

"Hello ma'am, I'm with the Neighborhood Association and they sent me here about something that may be wrong with the tap water." 

"Oh is it something bad?" She asks, opening the door wider. 

"There may be lead in it, from what I've heard, do you mind letting me in to go check it out?" 

"Yes, of course." She waved me in and I stepped outside. She closed the door and lead the way to the kitchen, before we got there; one chop of my hand to the back of her neck sent her crumpled to the ground. 

I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the living room where I propped her in a chair and tied her hands behind the chair with my belt. 

I sat and waited for her to wake up. 

.

.

My head was leaned back on the couch, when I heard groaning coming from the women. I looked at her as she panicked and started tugging her hands against the belt. 

She opened her mouth and I transported behind her, holding a kitchen knife up to her neck. 

"Don't scream." I warn her. 

I saw a tear streak down her face and I went in front of her, crouching down and looking up at her. 

"Do you know Y/n?" 

Her eyes widened. "No." 

"You're lying." I growl. 

"No I'm not, I promise." 

"If you keep on lying...." I stabbed her in the leg and slapped my hand over her mouth as she screamed out in pain. "I'll kill you." 

"P-Please d-d-don't h-hurt m-me." She sobbed. 

"Then tell me if you know Y/n, goddamit." 

"Y-Yes s-she's one of my c-clients." 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I can't tell-" 

I shoved the knife deeper and twisted it, putting my hand over again; feeling the vibration of her scream against my hand. 

"H-HYPERACTIVE I-I-IMAGINATION, P-P-PARANOIA, D-D-D-DEPRESSION, A-AND A-A-ANXIETY!!!" 

"Stop crying and tell me why." 

Tears were streaming down her face and she leaned her head back sobbing, not answering my question. 

"Answer. My. Goddamn. Question." I took the knife out of her thigh and slashes her ankles, earning another scream from her. 

"Her p-past! She used to be in f-foster care and dealt with a-abuse and was neglected her e-entire life!" 

I sat back on my heels and thought. 

I bet I could help her. She didn't need this stupid therapist to help her, she only needed me. I would do anything for Y/n and this person was going to come in between me and her. 

"Thanks for the information, maybe you'll be rewarded in the afterlife." 

I stabbed the knife through the side of her neck, hitting her jugular the spray of blood shooting out onto the wall. Her head slumped forwarded and I went around, unwrapping the belt from around her ankles. 

She fell to the ground with a dull thud and I kicked her to the side, taking out my lighter and dropping it on top of her. I strolled to the front door and opened the door with my shirt around my hand, closing it behind me and hiding the knife under my shirt. 

I was going to take Y/n, she was going to be mine. My eyes brightened and I stared happily in the mirror at my elated facial expression and began driving to her house. 


	6. VI| TAKEN

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

I parked in front of Y/n's house plotting what I was going to do. 

_Do I wait until she's asleep, since she's already seen me?_

_Or do I just knock on her door and when she opens it knock her out?_

I went with the last option and opened the car door, heart beating fast. A small giggle escaped my lips at the prospect of finally seeing her up close. I started quivering, thinking about our future and how our kids would look like. 

~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I was on the floor, sobbing at the news that my therapist had just been found in her house murdered. She was the only one who hadn't given up on me yet and now I had no one, no on to talk about my issues.

I was alone again. 

All alone. 

I kept on hearing knocks over and over again as I pounded the floor with my fist, sobbing angrily. I didn't have the energy to open the door, but the constant noise was sending shock waves into my head and it was annoying me. 

I dragged myself over to the door and unlocked my three locks, looking through the peephole and saw.... 

No. 

Not him again. 

He wasn't real. 

He wasn't real. 

If he's not real, then he can't hurt me. 

Just play along with your imagination Y/n, like what you've been doing all your life. 

I unlocked the three locks and opened it. 

"What the hell do you want? I don't remember you from my past, so that means you're not real because I remember everyone." I say in a high pitched voice. 

"Y/n L/n." He cooed. "I love you, be mine my lovely angel~" 

I stepped back forgetting to close the door and stumbled backwards, falling on the ground. 

"Oh my dear Y/n you're so clumsy, it's so adorable~" 

I opened my mouth to scream but he somehow appeared right in front of me, holding his hand to my mouth. 

"Now, don't scream on me, you love me right?" 

My eyes widen and I started ripping myself away from him, but he pushed me down so that I was laying down and hovered on top of me. 

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started kicking my legs around underneath him, trying to scoot out from under him. 

"L-Let m-m-me to, you bastard!" I whisper shout at him, my frail heart was pounding in my chest and I stated into his cold, grey eyes terrified out of my mind. 

I couldn't tell whether this was real or fake, I closed my eyes and clenched them shut for 5 seconds when I opened them he was still there and a small sob escaped my lips. 

Until I full out started sobbing, loud cries came from me and my entire body shook. My brain was going into overdrive not understanding how dire the situation was that I was in. 

I flipped over and quickly tried to crawl away but he grabbed into my ankles and pulled me back to him. I clawed at the carpet, feeling my fingernail break and a piece of the carpet rip off. 

"Get off me!" I whispered, kicking my legs and flailing my arms around. He had a tight hold on my ankles and refused to let me. 

The man had a sadistic gleam in his eyes, silently enjoying the way she was trying to get away. He didn't put all of his strength into the hold because he was getting turned on from the way she was crying and struggling weakly against his obvious dominance. 

He couldn't wait to dominate her in other ways. 

The girl on the other hand, was terrified. Every scenario that she had ever envisioned in the past, the main reason she was so paranoid all the time. All of these things were actually happening to her in real life. 

Her therapist always tried to talk her out of thinking about these things, but never talked to her about what she should do if they actually occurred. 

"Y/n~" he sang. 

I sobbed loudly and stared up at him with fear in my eye as his facial expression dropped from amusement to annoyance and anger and his eyes started sparkling with more sadistic intentions behind them. 

"̶̺̱͖̦̬̮̭̝͐͠ͅS̵̪͌̽t̷̨̨͚̝̲̯̘͈̤̞̅̿̕͠o̵̟̙̺̍̉̿͐͜͝ͅp̴̧͇̱͒ ̷̦͚̗̥͍̪͔͖̞̬̑f̶̨̳̻̬̗̯̗̣̈ͅu̵̢̳͖͓̩͌̈́̒͑̓͗͛c̸̱̗̰̻̱̹̋̎̍k̵̺͚̙̯͉̓̾̎̽̏̿̒͜i̵͈̻̜͂̓̃͠n̵͙̯̈̆͋̆̽͋͌̕g̴̺̯͑͆̈͘͝ ̸̳̞̺̻́̐̈́̈́̐̽̽ċ̶̜̺̥͇̾̏̑̿͐̾͝r̶̢̮̻͚̜̻͙̹͉̉̄̍̂͝ͅy̶̧̧̢͔͓͈̝̝̩̆̑̎̔̚i̶̘̳͇͇͚͂̾͝ņ̵͉̹̃̐̊̉̇͗̀̅̿̆g̸̗̙͓͙̩͒̓̑̈́̉̕.̶̪̗̫̻̖̌̄̃͑̒̈̃͗̾͠"̷̖͕͉̓͗͒͊

The way his tone dropped made me start crying even more and I grabbed into a table leg, my nails digging into the wood leg, the splinters burning as they entered my flesh. 

"Let me go!" I whisper yelled. 

"Tch, you're really getting annoying." 

I felt myself getting yanked up to my feet and I crumpled against the mans grip, trying to make myself as heavy as possible. 

I couldn't even scream from how much fear and panic I was in. 

"Just shut up already."

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and then entered into a world of darkness. 


	7. VII| BASEMENT

I groaned and opened my heavy eyelids, when I noticed my surroundings I snapped them open completely and my breathing increased gradually when I noticed was in a familiar environment. 

_I guess I knew this would happen to you_

_Inside I did, but I refused to know the truth_

_I'm headed back inside to sit at home with you_

_I think I know what's wrong_

The entire room was shaking with how loud the music was blaring in the room above me. 

Where am I? 

Why am I cold? 

Everything in the room seemed to twirl as I looked down and saw that I was stark naked, I saw several cuts up and down my legs and a bruise forming on my ankle. 

I panicked and went to move my arms but found that they were chained to the ceiling above me, my legs spread and chained to the floor. 

ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ʰᵉˡˡ?

What the hell?!

I started hyperventilating and tears sprang to my eyes, making a trail down my face and splattering on the ground. 

_My friends put on their bravest face_

_Their tails between their legs, something's out of place_

_I bet their mother's let them know what I'm about to face._

_Keep your mouth zipped, son_

Small whimpers escaped me as a cold draft filled the room and pricked me, goosebumps forming on my skin. 

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Slam!_

_Creak...._

"Babe! You're awake!" 

I snapped my head up fearfully, as the man from before sauntered over to me, hands in pocket. 

He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips, I cringed away from me, scrunching my face up and attempting to move backwards, the chains clanking loudly. 

He giggled a little. "You're so cute, Y/n." He booped my nose and kissed me again. 

"W-Why are y-you d-doing t-t-this to m-me?" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. 

"Isn't it obvious? I love you!" 

"I don't even know you! You're insane!" 

He tilted his head a faint smile dancing on his face. "I'm insane?" 

"I'm the insane one?" 

"Hahah." He put a hand over his eyes. 

"HAHAHAHA!" 

"H̷͎̠̖͇̦͔̓̅̆̂͂̉̊̕͠A̵̼͊̊Ḧ̵̛̩̪͌̈́͌͑͌̈̚͠Ą̸̣̣̥̦͔̝͕͂HA̴͓͑H̷̰̟̼͍̜͖͈͗̐́͑͝͠AH̴̢̪͈̠̾̃̇̾̅̋Â̵̡̩̖̱̙̳̮͖̜̓͐͑̌̄̐͊̌̕HAḤ̵̢̱͖͙̮̣̪̳̪̃̉̾͌͠A̵̛̝͕̿̓̎̌̐͌̇̃̚H̵͚̫̭̳̥͓̳͓͎̏͆͋̍̎̚͜Ā̴̡͍̞ !" 

"I'M THE INSANE ONE?!" 

I flinched at his loud, abrupt tone. 

"Says the one who sees things that aren't there!" He cackled. 

He waved a folder in my face and opened it. 

"Y/n L/n, Age: 28, Born: (M/D/1992), Hyperactive Imagination, Paranoia, Anxiety, and Depression. Sees things that aren't there, deludes herself into thinking she is able to see the people who abused her in her past." 

"Let's see, Oh! There's a section about your past, let's read it shall we?" 

"No, stop." I whispered. 

He walked over to the wall and pulled a chair off of it and sat in front of me, grinning sadistically. 

"On July 23rd, 1998 both your mother and father died and left you with your older cousin who raped you and refused to feed you most of the time." 

"Stop." 

"On September 25, 2005 that cousin committed suicide in your bedroom and you discovered him when you came back from school. Wow Y/n, you have an amazing memory, remembering the exact dates of things." 

"Please stop." My entire body was trembling. 

"From the ages 13 to 18, you were admitted into exactly 36 households most of them ending with abuse and rape." 

"Kane Watanabe?" 

"No, stop." 

"Kane. Watanabe." He says slowly. 

"Fucking stop." My voice was barely audible. 

"Wow he did some awful things to you, huh? Some of the things that I'm doing to you right now. You must be having PTSD or something right?" 

I didn't answer, tears streaming down my face. 

"Let's see.... he raped you, hit you, and killed his own wife right in front of your eyes, you were very generous with the details." 

"You want to do some role play baby?" 

I flinched and shook my head. 

"Oh you do? You look awfully excited about that fact." 

"No." I whispered. 

"Oh so you DO want it, because I very clearly heard a yes just now, meaning I have consent yea?" 

"No." 

"Ok whatever you want babe, I'll just go find some poor, unfortunate soul to play around with. I didn't partake you as much of a sadist but I just want you to be happy." 

I tugged at the restraints around my wrist as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Oh, I just love you so fucking much Y/n. I can't wait until you finally accept that you love me."

My entire body was shaking like a leaf, my brain was racing not understanding the situation in which he was talking about. 

"I'll be back babe, I'm going to find some prey for you." 

He left the room and that's when loud sobs escaped me. I was completely useless and exposed, I felt violated and disgusting right now. My brain kept on trying to tell me that this wasn't real. 

But it was. 

It was very real. 

And I was scared. 

I don't know how much time passed by. 

1 hour. 

2 hours. 

All I know is that when he came back into the basement, I was terrified beyond belief. 

He was dragging in a woman, no older than 21 she was screaming and crying as he yanked her by the hair and threw her on the cold concrete floor. 

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. 

She screamed louder when she saw me hanging by my arms from the ceiling. 

"Let's do some role play babe." He licked his lips and winked at me. 


	8. VIII| ROLE PLAY

I watched in horror as he chained the girl to the ground and strip off her clothes. He blindfolded her and gagged her. 

"I didn't want to gag her, but she's a loud bitch and as much as I love hearing female screams, I don't feel like getting caught." 

"N-No s-stop!" I whisper, panicked at the frightened girl on the ground. 

"Let's see.... it says here the first thing that he did was hit her around some." 

He crouched down to the girl who was now cowering away from him, sobbing silent tears. 

"She's so pretty though, it would be a shame to hit her face. But, I'm doing this for you babe." He looked at me and flashed a smile before balling his hand in a fist and smashed it down on her nose. 

I flinched when I heard a sickening crack echo though the small room and even more when her muffled shriek followed, she moved around on the floor like a fish out of water while he continued abusing her body like some kind of punching bag. 

"You say and I quote that you could hear her bones cracking with every punch he threw at her fragile, frail body and her screams bounced off the walls, making it louder than they really were." 

"My dear Y/n, you were so detailed, I bet you loved watching him stab his wife over and over again, you probably get off to it like some disgusting whore." 

I dropped my head in defeat and tears streamed down my face as I was forced to continue listening to the poor women be abused. 

"Let's see, oh that's harsh, he poured boiling water from a blue kettle all over her face, you said you could hear the skin sizzling off and the smell of festering flesh fill the room." 

"Well I don't have a blue kettle, I hope black will subdue to your tastes my beautiful angel." 

"NOOOO!" I yelled out, surprised by my own voice being loud for the first time in a decade. 

He blinked, shocked and then smiled, getting up and walking over to me.

"So you do have a voice babe. How come you've been hiding it from me? You don't have to hide anything from me beautiful. Let me hear you scream more." 

I pressed my lips together in defiance and glared at him with every bit of malice I could muster up. 

He sighed. "Beautiful, you're making this so hard for me, I just want to hear your screams and then maybe later down the line, you can scream my name while I'm fucking you chained up like this, yea?" 

My eyes widened at this complete psychopath. 

"You're a virgin aren't you? Oh, how I do love virgins. I love taking their innocence away from them and I love watching them struggle during the act just so I can degrade them." 

He walked over to a small table and picked up a butcher knife and trailed it from my face and down my neck, making a circle around my bare nipple, and then down to my vagina, moving the cool blade in between my lips. 

I flinched and tried pulling myself away from him, cringing from the blade slightly scraping against me and his smile widened. 

"I love seeing your flinch like that Y/n~" He cooed and brought the knife up at my neck, digging the tip in my skin a little.

I didn't make a sound and instead let the tears already in my eyes fall freely down my face, wetting his hand with them. 

"You're so beautiful when you cry." He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked my tears up before going back over to the girl and kicking her a little. 

"Well I'm going to get some hot water for you Y/n. Don't miss me too much." 

He walked out of the room and closed the door, the sobs that always occurred after he left me, becoming louder than ever before. 

_Baby I've been there before_

_I was at the point where all I really wanted was someone_

_And now I'm still hanging on_

_I was at the end of every tether, waiting for what once was_

I heard a loud piercing whistle from upstairs and I recoiled from the sound of the door opening and the music going from muffled to loud. 

He walked up to me and waved the kettle in my face. 

"I hope it's hot enough for your taste, love." 

"PLEASE STOP, STOP!" 

"So you don't obey me when I ask you to scream but you do it when I threaten the girl. Don't you love me Y/n? You're supposed to follow my directions like a good girl." 

I glowered at him and moved around once more, the chains on my arms and legs clinking loudly. 

He sighed loudly and walked over to the girl and looked at me as he tilted the kettle and the hot water spewed from the top. 

The sound of her skin sizzling sounded just like when you throw bacon on a hot stove, the smell of rotting, decaying skin filled my nostrils and I coughed, wanting to cover my mouth. 

"That's not very nice Y/n, you're basically telling her that she smells bad." He had to raise his voice slightly, since despite her being gagged the sounds of her howls and shrieks pierced my eardrums and made me want to plug my ears. 

"See I told you she was a loud bitch. So annoying, at least try to sound hot when you're screaming." 

He poured the remainder of the water on her, her skin peeling up and blistering and turning an angry red color, the only sounds from her mouth now was loud sobs. She couldn't scream anymore, I saw blood blooming on the white fabric that was shoved in her mouth. 

"Now it's my favorite part Y/n, the stabbing. You said, he stabbed her exactly three times, once in the stomach, once in the heart, and then directly in the middle of her forehead." 

"No fucking stop." I curse. 

"Ohhh, you have a mouth on you too, that's so hot babe. Now you're going to do me a favor and do the stabbing yourself." 

He walked quickly over to me and unchained me before I had time to process what he had said. When it set in, I was already free from my bondages and he was dragging me over to the table where a bunch of knives were.

"Pick one." 

I wiggled around in his grasp, trying to escape. I stomped on his foot hard and I heard him wince a little before chuckling and whispering in my ear. 

"You'll be punished for that love." 

He picked out a knife for me and put it in my hands. He was holding me from behind, grabbing onto both of my wrists while I kicked and screamed trying to release myself from this hell. 

"Stab her Y/n. I want to see you decorated in her blood." He giggled, his chest heaving. 

"No!" I threw the knife across the room, the metal clattering across the concrete before hitting the wall. 

"Y/n...." 

"̵̨̡̙̹̠͈̰̓̔̑F̴̛͖̮̻̤̘͉͙̔̄̍̈́̓̏̚͝ų̵̝̜̦͙̭̩̤̲͊̎͋͌́͘͝͝c̶͖̋̿̂k̷̢̞͔̻̗̝̃̈͗̔̏į̶͕̈̑͂͠n̷̨͈̻̦̊̅̅̽̆͘̚͠g̶̢̟̜̤̖͈̖͊̉̎̈ ̶̢̜̦̼̖͑̈́̅͘ŝ̴̡̛͙̹̥̬͓͍͙͊͌̌t̴̛̩̫͇̪̰̟͒ȁ̷̤̯̳̝͂̔͐̕͜b̴̛̠͓̯̮̙̗̒̌̒̿ ̵͙̙̮͖̼͇͕̠̣̿̉̃͒̃̕ͅh̸͚̖͎̥̪̰̠̫̤̯͌͛̎e̴̛͎͙̗̲̘͛̾́̉̕r̵̖̬̬͋̈́,̴̖͚̞̞̲̹̆̔̓ ̸̨̣͖̻͉͆ơ̷̢͉̤̹̿̓̆͝r̷̖͔̓̌̈́ͅ ̷̡̛͙͚̦̱̳̜̃͆͑̅̃͗͜͠͝ẏ̴̳̼͎̌́̍̇͐̌ȭ̶̲̼̭̼̲͊̂͐̾̋̈́͜ͅu̵̠̘̅͐̂̉̇̃͠͠'̵̤̜̖̳̣͍͎͎̘̂͑͌͊͊͠ľ̸̻̤̹͓̹͓̩̏̄̿̏̅́̚l̴͕͍̞͕̖̙̈͑͂̐͋̍̕ ̶̧̢̪̻̙̺̥̈́̍̌b̵̛̟̯̣̭̣̫̮̜̦̔͌̋̈̓̒̽͒͝e̵͙̰͎̝̣̜͉̙͓͒̏͋́̋͊̓͛͠͠ ̷͉̱͊͆̋̾p̸̠͍̝̮̪͚͔̞̓̽͊ͅū̵̞̙̗̰͖̘̬͎̜̉͗̇͑͝ņ̷̨̩̖̣̰̻̯̼̺̑͐̾͑̈́̈͘i̵̠̺̹̰̻̳̩̯͍͋̓̌̈́͂̃͘̚͜͝s̵̘̅h̴̫̟͍̤̳̽͠é̸̻̰̰͔͕̘̫̪̩̳̉̏̉̅̂d̵̛͇͈̫͗͐̂̾̈́̒̌͝.̸͙͕͍̯̋͛̆̈́͘͝"̸̧͔̯̖͇̆́͌͌̆̽

I flinched away from the scary voice, dripping with anger and malice that he used to scare me into submission. 

"Be a good girl, yea?" 

He walked over to where I threw the knife and I used that opportunity to scramble off the floor with my weak legs and run over to the door. I tried the handle and saw it was locked, I slid down it crying and screaming clawing at the wood door, my nails ripping and blood pouring from my fingertips. 

I felt hands wrap around my body and I clawed at his arms as he dragged me over to the body. He had the knife against my stomach, the blade pointing out and dropped me on top of the girl, the blade sliding into her like butter. 

She screamed and my eyes widened at what I had just done. 

"No...." I tried to scramble up, but he held my lower back down, pushing the knife deeper inside her. I felt the warm blood spurt out and spread across my stomach and pool on the floor underneath us. 

I heard him suck in his breath at seeing me on top of her, now covered in blood and he ran his hand up the back of leg. 

"That feels good doesn't it babe?" 

No. 

No. 

No. 

Actually, why am I lying to myself? 

And why did it feel so fucking good? 


	9. IX| PUNISHMENT

I stood up and stared down at the girl who was struggling between life and death below me, I surprisingly not as devastated as I thought I would be. 

Maybe it was because I hadn't interacted with real humans for more than 5 minutes since I was 18. 

I did online college for 2 years and then went to a job where I made no friends and talked to no one. 

Maybe that's why I didn't feel as bad for killing her as I thought. 

Or maybe I was just deluding myself again to cover up the hard cold truth.... 

I heard heavy breathing behind me and jumped forgetting the situation I was in. 

I turned around with big eyes and saw that he was practically vibrating with excitement as he looked at me covered in blood and then down at the now still corpse. 

"Babeeee~ you did so good." He cooed. 

He seemed to disappear before me and then I recoiled as I felt hands holding me around my waist, his face buried in my chest. 

He was really short. 

I stood stiffly underneath his iron grip not being able to move as he slithered his hand down my body. 

I felt violated. 

He moved down my back and cupped his hand around my ass, I recoiled away from this unknown touch and heard him laugh breathily, his warm breath hitting my cold skin. 

"Why are you shaking Y/n?" 

I hadn't even realized that I was, I lifted up my hand and little and saw that my hand was trembling violently. A single drop of blood made a trail down my hand and splattered on the concrete floor. 

"Mmmm.... as much as I love you... I still have to punish you for being a brat earlier." 

I blinked not understanding what he meant by **'punishment.'**

He dragged me silently back over to where the restraints were and I felt dread not wanting to be hung back up on the ceiling, which is why I was a little surprised when he pushed me on the ground and chained me like how the girl was. 

I stared up at him as he went over to the small table and took out a gag. 

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but think about it positively.... once I do this you'll be bound to me for a long time." Laughter bubbled up out of him. "Maybe forever." 

He shoved the gag in my mouth and I looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled coyly down at me with a sultry gaze. 

He walked over to the wall and picked up something that was hidden in the shadows. 

It was a sledgehammer. 

Realization hit me and I began struggling against my binding restraints, muffled quiet screams came from behind the gag in my mouth and I looked up at him fearfully as he stared seductively at me, licking the handle slowly. 

"Now I should at least tell you what you did wrong even though I'm sure you already know. First, your foot for stepping on me and then your hand for throwing the knife and being defiant against me, love." 

"Are you ready?" A small psychotic giggle escaped him. 

I tried to reason with him with my eyes. 

But, there was no reasoning with a psychopath. 

I clenched my eyes shut as he swung the hammer down. 

.

.

My eyes fluttered open and a shooting pain was the first thing that greeted me. 

Tears sprung to my eyes and a small sob escaped me as I stared down at my broken and bruised foot. My entire body started shaking and I willed myself to not scream.

I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. 

But dammit. 

My entire body was quivering and I nearly fainted when I saw my hand, all the bones in my hand looked and felt like they were broken. 

It was blood blooming from behind the surface of my skin forming a large bruise, it was swelling at a rapid pace, my fingers were bent in different directions and I couldn't do anything about it. 

I stretched out my legs and slumped against the wall, I was freezing but I didn't care anymore. 

If anything, I want to die from hypothermia and he didn't seem to care if I did. 

What did I do to deserve this? 

I had been so careful my entire life trying to avoid the human population but so many things ruined that for me. 

The stupid guy who confessed his feelings for me and now this guy who would eventually kill me. 

It made me feel so.... so. 

**_BITTER_ **

I started shivering despite me telling myself not to be cold and I looked down at my pale skin. 

I could see all of my veins in my arm and a cloud of air came from my mouth from how cold it was in this basement. 

Who cares? 

Just let me die. 


	10. X| NURSING

"Babeee~ you're awake!" The door slammed open, and in walked the guy, whose name I didn't even know. 

He strolled up to me and crouched down, kissing my forehead and hugging me around my shoulders. 

"Is your foot and hand ok? I didn't hit it as hard as I usually would because I love you." 

I didn't answer and continued cringing away from his disgusting touch. 

"Tch, you're still not comfortable with me... I wonder why." 

I stared up at him with my blank stare, every single trace of emotion wiped from my face. 

"Your screams were just so pretty you know....even though you really weren't as loud as I wanted you to be, but then you passed out." 

I blinked, my eyes heavy. 

"You're not looking too hot right now, Y/n. I mean of course you're beautiful and you're my gorgeous goddess, but you look a little rough right now." 

"Thanks." I spoke to him for the first time, in a calm voice without being in a panic. 

In return his eyes brightened and a smile spread across his face. 

"Babe! You finally said something to me when I was talking to you!" He leaned forward and hugged me and I willed everything that a knife would magically appear in my hand so I could stab him. 

But unfortunately, that was impossible. Magic wasn't real. 

"You're so cold." He commented. 

Well fucking obviously idiot, he shoved me into a cold basement and took my clothes. 

"Let's go upstairs." 

"What?" 

He unchained my hands and feet and pulled me up. I felt weak and my body felt heavy and so I leaned all of my body weight on him as he pulled me down a short, drafty hallway and out of a door to a warm and inviting house, I winced as my foot kept getting bounced around on the ground. 

I blinked. I was expecting his house to be even scarier than the basement but it looked like a normal house that a bachelor would live in, I flickered my eyes tiredly across the small house as he pulled me into a bathroom and sat me down on the side of the bathtub. 

I watched curiously as he turned on the shower and then pushed me in the bathtub. 

I fell back and sweatdropped making an -_- face as I looked up at him. 

"Pfttt." he chuckled at my facial expression. "Take a shower, I'll be back here in 7 minutes. Don't try anything funny, kay?" 

He turned and left. I looked at my surroundings, the warm and inviting water hitting my body and washing away all the blood and grime that had developed on me from being inside the basement. 

Damn, of course he took the razor... I could've..... 

I looked at the bottle of shampoo suspiciously, for all I know he could've put something in it to hurt me.... or make me bald. 

I ran my fingers through my hair, it was the only thing I actually liked about myself. 

He said he loved me right? 

Hmmm..... 

I grabbed the bottle and poured the soap on my head and just went ahead and used it on my body, not really caring. 

My arms felt weak and I dropped them to my side, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. 

"Babee.... are you done?" He peeked his head in the bathroom and saw my head slumped against my chest, covered in soap. 

He walked up to me and grabbed the shower head and moved it over my body, I watched the bubbles and the pink water swirl around the drain and then looked up at him. 

He sprayed the water in my face and I flinched frowning, rubbing my eyes. 

He smiled, his smile a little wavy and put the shower head back on the wall and turned off the water. 

"There's my beautiful angel." He says, helping me out of the shower. 

The water dripped off of me and on the ground and he wrapped a towel around me and pulled me into a room that I was only assuming was his. 

"You." He pointed at me. "Can start sleeping with me in my room, ok? I trust you enough now to not try and escape and plus... how would you? There's no windows and I'll obviously lock the door and tie you up to the headboard. I trust you but not that much." He laughed nastily and pushed me on the bed where I sat there and crossed my legs. 

I watched him curiously as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out some of his clothes, a sweatshirt and some loose boxers. He threw them at me head and I didn't react and watched as they flopped to the ground. 

"Jeez Y/n, lighten up a little." He picked up the clothes and took off the towel, running it over my body to get the water droplets off me. 

I don't know if it was a figment of my imagination but he had a soft look on his face as he nurtured me. 

He helped me pull the sweatshirt over my head being careful of my hand and picked up the boxers. 

He knelt down and got on his knees, picking up my injured foot gently and sticking it in the first leg and then the other. 

"Put your arms around my shoulders." 

I blinked and cautiously did and he pulled up, picking me up and pressing me against him as he slid the boxers over my ass. 

I sat back down heavily and looked up at him inanimately as he looked down at me with a sparkle in his eyes. 

"Kawaiii~" He says, swooping down and kissing my forehead. 

"Now, I'll be right back ok? I'm going to get something to wrap your foot and hand." 

But why would he do that? He's the one who inflicted the injury on me. 

I watched as he walked out of the room and locked it behind him. 

I slumped back, my back against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. 

I physically couldn't cry anymore, the pulsating in my foot and hand seemed to increase as time went on, until I heard him unlock the door again and walk in. 

He didn't say anything and I heard the rustling of his clothes as he knelt down and grabbed onto my ankle, resting it on his thigh. 

He wrapped it, attempting to be tender but ever so often he would be too rough and my leg would twitch in pain. 

When he was done, he stood up and stared down at my expressionless face still staring up at the blank, white ceiling and crawled onto the bed where my hand was resting on my side. 

He picked it up by my wrist and rested it on his calf, I could feel the rough fabric of the jeans he was wearing. 

He wrapped it quickly and then walked over to the corner of the room and waved some rope around. 

"I have to tie you up now, I hope you understand." 

I didn't move and he sighed exasperated and dragged my body over to the front of the bed where I continued laying down the left side next to the wall and swiftly tied my arms above my head and looked down at me. 

"You're so pretty baby~" He purred before walking out of the room and locking it. 

I writhed around on the bed, attempting to release my hands from the bondage and then giving up, turning on my side to face the wall and pressed my forehead on the cold wall and banged my head against it a couple of times before slumping into the crack where the bed and the wall met and uneasily falling asleep. 


	11. XI| SOMNOPHILIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual assault, somnophilia, drug use

**~~~Feitan P.O.V~~~**

I went into the kitchen to get Y/n some water and then had an even better idea. I got a glass of water and then dropped a little bit of flunitrazepam in the glass wondering how long it would take to kick in. 

It made me a little mad that I didn't know anything else that she liked because I thought I knew everything about her.... I mean she is my one true love and I cared deeply for her. 

That's the only reason why I'm doing all of this. For love. 

**Why did I break her foot?**

So should would be bound to me and never leave my side, I was already planning on breaking it again once it healed but we'll think about that when the time comes. 

**Why did I kidnap her?**

That should seem obvious. 

**Why did I strip her naked and leave her in my cold basement?**

That should also be obvious. 

**Why did I break her hand?**

Simply because I wanted to hear her scream.

I had my reasons for doing all of this which is why it was completely ok. As long as I had reasons for my actions, there wouldn't be consequences. 

I walked back up to my room and unlocked the door intending on giving her the water but found that she was asleep. 

I sat down on the bed and shook her awake. 

"Y/n~" I sang. 

"Huh? What?" She abruptly woke up looking up at me before realizing what position she was in and that familiar intoxicating look of fear cloud back into her eyes. 

"I brought you some water, I know I haven't bee-" 

She snatched the water from me and chugged it all in one gulp. 

"Thanks." She says quietly before turning back over on her side. 

I looked down at her, and then down at her ass that was pressed against my knee and admired it until I heard her start breathing heavily. 

"Huh, what's wrong Y/n?" I say, getting excited that the drug had hit so fast and hard. 

"ifeeldizzyandtiredallofasudden." She slurred her words together and I looked with anticipation as she slumped forward deeper into the crack where the bed met the wall. 

"That kicked in faster than I thought." I say, looking at the still girl. 

She was so cute when she was asleep, she even looked less worried and scared while unconscious but still enough to keep me excited and turned on. 

**~~~3rd P.O.V~~~**

He scooted closer to her and stroked her wet hair, trailing a finger down her smooth skin and started studying her features. 

He watched her breathing pattern and for some reason he started to feel aroused by the fact she was unconscious. He began twitching in his pants, his breathing pattern increasing as he continued watching her. 

He moved over more and got on his side, spooning her not worried about her waking up since the drug should take about 2 hours before fading away. 

He pressed himself against her perfect ass, loving the feeling of how it seemed to fit perfectly against his body and began grinding a little getting hard and even more aroused thinking about how she would never know he was doing this, unless he told her. 

And that's what he planning on doing, he wanted to see her reaction of what he had done. 

He began moving faster against her, small moans coming from him as he slipped his hand around her and slipped it under his sweatshirt that she was wearing. 

The neurons in his brain fired off as he palmed her smooth breasts, and reached his head up to bite down on her neck, leaving a mark and began thrusting harder against her. 

He was panting as he moved his hands up and down her still body, touching every curve and crevice. 

Everything about her was perfect. 

Small giggles bubbled up out of him as he continued thinking about the way she would react. 

He wanted to see her shocked reaction, her faint look of shock and disgust as she took in the way he had ravished her while she slept. 

He moved away from her and looked up at the ceiling, taking her folder from his nightstand and began flipping through the few pages. 

Name: Y/n L/n 

Age: 28

Eye color: E/C

Hair color: H/C

Parents: M/Fn M/L/n, F/Fn, F/Ln- deceased 

Other relatives: All deceased 

He flipped the page and saw the small picture on the corner. Her hair was covering one of her eyes and she looked slightly off into the distant, a scared and worried look on her face. 

He loved seeing that worried look on her face, he wanted to make it better and then crush her again. 

He wanted to make her cry, he hadn't seen her cry since the incident at her house and he was so drunk off of ecstasy of that moment, just thinking about it made him aroused. 

He stared at the sleeping girl his mind clouded with hormones. The sleeping faces she was making could be turned into something lewd in his mind. 

The way she slightly opened her mouth to take a breath made him think about the way her mouth would look on his dick. 

Whenever she licked her lips a little made him think about how her tongue would feel on his dick. 

Whenever she shuffled around and arched her back, he thought about how her back would arch when he was fucking her from behind, preferably pushed up against a wall. 

He scooted over to her once more and began stroking her silky, recently cleaned hair, twirling it around his finger and then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

They were warm against his and he was so mesmerized by the feeling that every time he would pull away he would go back down just to feel that warmth again. 

He moved a hand down from the top of her head, down her back, ass, and thighs. 

"Mine." 


	12. XII| VIOLATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: drug use, sexual assault

She's so pretty. 

She's so pretty. 

She's so pretty. 

He was running his fingers through her damp hair almost obsessively, watching her facial expression as she slept. 

It seemed like she was having a nightmare because of the way she would flinch and scrunch her face up sometimes. 

She's so pretty. 

She's so pretty. 

I love her. 

I want to be with her for the rest of my life. 

I want to die with her. 

I want to have kids with her. 

She's so pretty. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

I heard my phone ringing but I didn't want to pick it up, I wanted to keep looking at her, I wanted to stare at her forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. 

It finally stopped before picking back up again. 

"What?" I snapped, answering the phone and turning back to her. 

"Feitan where are you." Bosses voice said through the phone. 

"At home." 

"I need you and Nobunaga to do something for me." 

"I'm busy." 

"With what." 

".... Personal business." 

"I'm sure it can wait, your Troupe duties come first and foremost with whatever useless task that you're doing right now." He says firmly, hanging up the phone. 

I scrunched my phone up angrily and slammed the phone down on the ground, I could hear the glass shatter and I stood up, stomping over to my dresser and opening it. 

She's not FUCKING useless. 

She was the most precious, most pure, most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. She was perfect and not useless. 

Fuck him, I'm not going. 

I slammed the dresser back closed and turned to look at her. 

She was on her side, facing the wall her body wedged in between the wall and the bed. Her breath seemed a little shallow because of the pillow smothering her. 

I quickly walked over to her and turned her on her side, the sweatshirt she was wearing coming up. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and lifted it up more, noticing a small black circle with a number 2 in the middle of it on her hip bone. 

I'm not sure what's that for and why I didn't notice it until now. I thought I had memorized every inch of her body, but all I know is that this makes us even more connected to each other. 

We're both #2 of whatever group we used to be in.

.

.

.

~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~

My eyes felt heavy as I wrenched them open and stared at the wall I was against. I squeaked as I turned over on my other side and then flinched when I saw the man sitting on the bed and staring down at me. 

"Hey beautiful~" He purred, swooping down and kissed me on the lips, I tried cowering down in my pillow but he followed me until he was done. 

"How did you sleep?" 

"Fine." I mumbled quietly, not looking at him. 

He placed a finger on my cheek and forced me to look him in his gray eyes. "Are you ok? You know you were saying some stuff before you fall asleep." 

"I have a small headache and I feel nauseous." 

"You know what? I have something that might help you." 

I blinked. 

He got up from the bed and rummaged around in his drawer and pulled out a small pill that I recognized as Ibuprofen. He handed me a water glass and the pill and helped me up in a sitting position where I took the pill. 

Even if it wasn't Ibuprofen what was the worst that could happen? He seemed to genuinely care for my health... and me I suppose. 

He watched me intently as I swallowed the pill, fully unaware that what he had handed me was not what he made it out to be. 

"It should kick in sooner or later." He says softly as I laid back down on the pillow. 

I waited, but it seemed like the pounding in my head increased and my lower stomach started to feel weird as well. My legs were trembling a little and goosebumps formed on my skin, I made it out to be that I was just cold since I had fallen asleep with wet hair. 

"Y/n, you're looking a little flustered." He says, crawling over to me and placing himself above me. 

My eyes were half-lidded and my breath was coming out shaky and rapid, and I tried pushing him off weakly with my legs. 

He placed his elbows on either side of my head and kissed my forehead. 

"Oh Y/n, you're too trusting, but that's why I love you. So pretty and naïve." 

I usually wasn't trusting, though. 

I made a whiny noise as he peppered my face with kisses and I shuffled around against my restraints. 

"L-Leave m-m-me a-alone." I whisper as he kissed the side of my neck and bit down on it softly. 

"Ah~" I cry out a little as intense throbbing in my area started increasing and I squeezed my legs together uncomfortably as he pulled the sweatshirt off my shoulder and kissed it lightly, his warm breath making more goosebumps pop up. 

I cried out again and he shifted his body down and pulled up the sweatshirt and kissed on my tattoo that I had tried so hard to cover up my whole life. He kissed up my stomach and began sucking on my sensitive flesh, as I shuddered and flinched at the unknown feeling. 

I felt... violated. 

But there was something else there too. 

Something I didn't want to admit to myself, something I was too _scared_ to admit to myself. 

Excitement. 


	13. XIII| PSYCHOTIC

I just lost my virginity... against my own will... 

But I liked it... 

But I didn't like it.... 

But at the same time I did... 

I was beginning to feel absolutely insane, my head was spinning as I clutched the bedsheets over my violated, naked body. 

I got raped by a guy who kidnapped me... who I didn't even know his name. 

He was laying next to me, stroking my hair and I flinched every time his cool fingertips brushed my flushed and hot skin. 

Whatever he had given me wasn't going away and I still felt weird and uneasy in my own skin. I hated this feeling, I hated the feeling of being not in control of my own body. 

"Y/n, you're so pretty." He mumbled, trailing a finger down my body. 

I clenched up and my eyes started burning. 

I hated this so fucking much. 

Is it possible there is a more dark and twisted side to me? One that I'm too scared to acknowledge? What were those thoughts last night when I actually considered that I might like how he was manhandling my body against my will. 

Why did it have to come to this? 

I had tried so hard, for so long, to hide myself from society, to become a shadow that nobody acknowledged and yet here I am, still in a situation I had thought about for so long. 

My therapist said it was unlikely I would ever get kidnapped or murdered by an unknown person. 

Fuck her. 

Maybe she deserved to _die_. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I jumped as I heard a knock on the front door and then a doorbell ringing. 

"Tch." He scoffed and got off the bed, slipping his clothes back on and beginning to walk out of the room, before turning around and gagging me around my mouth and blindfolding me. 

I heard the bedroom door open and then close and the turn of the lock. 

A few seconds later, the front door opened and I heard a male voice speaking. 

"Feitan... where were you last night?" 

Feitan? 

Feitan... 

Fei tan. 

I finally knew his name. 

The bastard that put me through so much anguish. 

Feitan. 

Something about knowing his name made me feel more impelled to do something about my situation and made me more confident. 

"I didn't feel like going." I heard his response. 

"That's no excuse, you heard what Boss said and you defied his orders." 

"I'm quitting the Troupe, Nobunaga." 

"You're what?" 

"I'm quitting, I have no more desire to be in that lifestyle when I can..." I heard a breathy, psychotic giggle. "I don't need anything except my beautiful Y/n." 

"Feitan, you're deluding yourself. You don't even know her, you've never met her before. You don't even know where she lives. Stop fooling yourself and come with me." 

"No. Y/n loves me and we'll be together forever. We're going to get married and have kids and then we're going to die together." 

"Feitan, you need help. I'm aware that most of everyone in our Troupe is fucked up but this is going too far, Fei. Please just come with me and you can calm down and get her out of her mind." 

I heard a thumping sound. "No." He says angrily. "You'll never take Y/n from me, leave my house. I'm never coming back, think of this as my official resignation from the Phantom Troupe." 

I heard the door slam shut and then lock. 

I clenched my eyes shut from behind the blindfold, not ready for him to be back, but alas the door opened. 

"Y/n, I love you so much. I hope you know that." I felt the bed dip and I whipped my head around trying to find where he was sitting. 

I felt a hand rest on my thigh and I flinched hard and jerked my leg away, wincing as my foot hit the wall. Tears sprang to my eyes as I felt the pain shoot up and it started throbbing again. 

I felt the bed dip again and I felt breath on my neck and an arm wrap around my stomach and a small sob escaped me. 

I no longer felt safe because I knew his name, in fact I felt more in danger because of how vulnerable I was. He had so much power over me and the position I was in and I didn't know how to handle it. 

I wanted to escape so bad, my poor cats... 

I didn't know how I would do it. 

"Feitan." I say out loud. 

He flinched. "How do you know my name?" 

"I heard that man say it." 

"Tch, I was hoping you wouldn't find out but I guess it's too late for that now. My full name is Feitan Portor." 

"Feitan Portor." I repeat. 

"Yes." 

"Um..." I start timidly. "I was wondering..." 

"Yes Y/n? I'll do anything for you, my love." 

"I, um... want my cats." I mumbled. 

"Your cats? You mean the orange and black ones?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok." 

I blinked. "Seriously?" 

"Yea, of course, I love you and so therefore I'll do anything for you babe.." 

I can't understand it, I was supposed to be scared and frightened by this situation I was forced in, but sometimes the way he treated me, made me feel loved and safe. He felt warm against me and I felt a sharp, warm pang in my chest. 

What the hell is happening to me? 


	14. XIV| TOBIO & HINATA

I felt something jump on my chest and jolted awake. 

"Meow." 

I gasped and snatched the orange cat up and hugged him to my chest, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. 

"Hinata, I missed you baby. Are you ok? Are you hungry?" He rubbed his face against mine, purring as Tobio jumped on my lap and curled up. 

I held on like my life depended on if and I heard the door open and then close. I didn't look up and buried my face in his faint cinnamon smell. 

"You're awake, I hope you're happy." He waved his arms to the cats and I nodded my head briefly. 

"What are their names?" He asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"They have a first and last name. Hinata Shoyo and Tobio Kageyama." 

He chuckled. "That's adorable." 

I peeked my eyes from behind the animal in my arms. 

"What?" 

"The fact that you have a full name for your cats."

"They're my children." 

It had been so long since I had had a normal conversation with someone. Just talking about normal things, I hadn't ever had a friend or significant other in my life and so this was definitely a different experience, to say the least. Even if it was someone who had been tormenting me for the past couple of days, better than no one, I suppose... 

"Would you ever have _real_ kids?" 

"I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm infertile." 

"How do you know?" 

I paused and looked away from his piercing gaze. "I'd rather not say." 

"Y/n you can seriously tell me anything you know that right? I love you."

"Yea you tell me everyday." I mumbled. It was getting quite tiring and irritating hearing the same fake line everyday. 

❝ ** _I love you_** ❞

❝ **_I care_** ** _about you_** ❞

❝ ** _Y_** ** _ou mean everything to me_** ❞

❝ ** _You're beautiful_** ❞

**_Just... fucking shut up!_ **

"So tell me." 

I let out a huge sigh and hid my face behind Hinata again. 

"I was raped when I was 7 years old and whenever I left that foster home, I was taken to an obstetrician where she did tests on me and found out that I could never have children." 

Feitan felt his world crash around him at that moment when he heard that, all his fantasies about having kids disappearing. 

"Well that's rather unfortunate." He says, clearing his throat and trying to hide his emotions that were threatening to spill out of him. 

"Yea..." I trailed off, not really upset about that fact. 

He suddenly gripped onto my hand and brought it to his chest. 

"Y/n." 

I blinked at the sudden movement and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"Please will you love me?" 

"What?" 

"I want you to fall in love with me." 

"Um.. no." 

His hopeful facial expression faltered. "W-Why not?" 

I blanked and looked at him like he was an insane psychopath... oh wait he is an insane psychopath. 

"You kidnapped me, broke my hand and foot, tied me to your bed, raped me.." I mumbled, trailing off at the last thing. 

"But I did all those things out of love!" He exclaimed. 

"Love?" I scoffed, feeling amusement for the first time in a while. "What do you think love is?" 

"Love is whatever you want it to be. Everyone's love is different, whether it be a caring and loving relationship or an abusive relationship... everyone shows love in different ways." 

"You think abuse means love?" I asked quietly. 

"It's a way of love." 

I didn't respond and continued stroking Hinata's soft orange fur, he was curled up in my arms, fast asleep and purring up a storm. 

He really was insane. 

Who in their right mind would think hitting someone is a way to show love and compassion. 

It made me feel so... so... 

**_fucking bitter._ **

I glowered at him, suddenly filled with emotions that I had been bottling up my entire life. I was like a can of soda, I had been calm and flat until he decided to shake me up and suddenly the carbon was back in the can and was threatening to explode if opened. 

"Ne, Y/n, what's love mean to you?" He cooed, rubbing his face against my hand like a needy cat wanting attention. 

"What it means to me?" 

"Yea." 

**_"Love means nothing to me."_ **


	15. XV| INFATUATION

"W-What?" 

"Love. means. nothing. to me," I say coldly, staring at him with equally cold eyes, "love is nothing but a useless feeling that people say they feel whenever they have stronger feelings for a specific person. Love isn't real, whenever you feel strongly towards someone, it's called infatuation and that infatuation will disappear as time goes by and you go on living." 

He blinked and looked vaguely nervous at my monotonous facial expression, and the fact I had said something other than a couple of words. 

"B-But, what I feel for you is love." He looked at me with a somewhat pleading look, wringing his hands together in apprehension. 

"No, it's infatuation, you're intrigued by me right now, but as time goes on you'll notice my flaws and how insufferable I am to live with because of all my "issues," I made air quotes, before continuing, "once you notice that you'll realize how much you really don't care for me and dump me just like everyone else in my life." 

He suddenly reached out and clutched onto my hands that had fallen in my lap, Hinata and Tobio had disappeared under the bed, agitated by the tense state that had settled in every corner of the room. 

"Y-Y/n don't say that! What I feel for you isn't infatuation, it isn't even lust, I genuinely love you with every fiber of my being," He shook me a little until I looked dead in his eyes, "I cherish every moment that we've had together and I want to be with you forever until we die!" 

He had a somewhat insane twinkle in his eyes as he looked at me, trying to convince himself and myself the feelings he so-called "felt for me." 

"I would do anything for you! I would kill myself---- I would even kill someone else!" 

"You would now?" 

"Well, I already have---" He said quietly, looking down at his lap. 

I flinched a little at this news and attempted to yank my hands out of his grip, irritated that he had untied my hands but ended up tying my feet tighter to the bed. 

"My love for you is endless! I killed your therapist, I even killed that guy who went over to your house!" 

I suddenly felt cold at what he had just announced, it was slowly sinking in until I felt despair fill my body. 

"You killed---" 

"Yes!" His eyes twinkled brighter, a feral look creeping across his face as he leaned closer to me. "I did all of that for you! I killed that man because he was trying to take you away from me!" 

"No, he wasn't." I mumbled. 

"What?" 

"He heard that I had been sick and brought me soup." 

"W-Wha-?" 

"You killed an innocent man because you're so self conscious, conceited, and insane that you killed someone over someone you didn't even know." My voice had started to shake with anger and my grip around his cold hand was getting tighter. 

"Why do you care so much! Do you like him?! Are you cheating on me?!" 

I looked at him with a 'wtf' face. "Feitan, we're not even dating." 

"Yes we are." 

"No, we're not, we've only known each other for a week since you fucking kidnapped me." 

"What are you talking about? We've been dating for 2 years," He tilted his head and put a hand to my forehead, "are you feeling ok? How could you forget something like that?" 

"W-What?" It was my turn to be confused and uncertain. 

"Yea, we met on September 23, two years ago outside of your job and you gave me your number." 

"No." I murmured, not knowing what to believe anymore. 

"Then you invited me over one day and we became closer until 2 months after that, we started dating and we've been happy since then." 

A caterwauling noise suddenly filled my ears from under the bed and I winced knowing that Hinata and Tobio had begun to fight. 

"W-We did? I don't remember that, then why did you k-kidnap me?" 

He chuckled a little. "What do you mean silly? We've been living together with Tobio and Hinata for the past 6 months, that's why I was a little freaked out when you started on your whole rant about not loving." He smiled at me, showing his pearly whites. 

"I think you need to lay down babe, you're not feeling well." 

"Y-Yea, maybe I do." 

My mind was racing and I was so confused, is it possible I had actually known this man for 2 years? How do I not remember? 

And why was I having flashbacks of being chained up in a basement. 

"Feitan." I whispered. 

"Hmmm?" 

"I'm scared." 

"I know baby, I'm here for you though." He curled up next to me, spooning me and wrapped his arm around my waist, sliding his hand up my sweatshirt and rested it on my stomach. 

I felt calmer when he did that intimate touch and felt myself dozing off. 

-

Feitan smirked against Y/n's neck, glad that his newly founded plan had been so successful. In fact, more successful than he had imagined. Guess it's easy to trick a head case into believing you. 


	16. XVI| PUPPET

His eyes, they were so cold and dark but as soon as he looked at me, they softened like he was staring at something in adoration. They sparkled like a dazzling chandelier and made me feel warm and safe inside. Whenever he gazed at me with those convivial eyes and that florid face, it's like all of my worries and upsetting behavior released their hold on me and in return a sheltering, amiable feeling was set in place.

His smile, his smile was the kind that reached his eyes and relaxed his facial expression. I had only seen him smile around me and that was typically whenever he was cuddling me or just stroking my hair absently. His smile was one of those rare smiles that had a reassurance to it--- whenever he smiled at me, I knew that he had his focus on me and me only. His smile made me feel wanted and needed, like he understood me in a way no one else could. It was a kind of smile I didn't see everyday for not everyone has the qualities of making someone believe them with just one alluring gaze. 

It was like he was tantalizing me by looking at me this way, his touch, it was obvious that he knew me and knew how I worked, what my ticks were, what made me happy, what made me upset, he knew all of it. 

Why? 

Well because he's the best boyfriend in the world, obviously. 

"Yea, yea of course! I'm beginning to remember now." I say, snapping my fingers as memories of me and Feitan started seeping into my brain. 

"Yea, do you remember that time at the beach where you almost drowned and you were so scared and I had to comfort you for 2 hours." 

"Oh yea--- I do remember that." I could almost smell the salty air and feel the waves crash around my feet and I could hear the birds crying overhead and I smiled at the memory. 

"B-But what about that thing with you killing my therapist and that man? And why am I tied up? And why is my leg and hand broken?" I say, still panicking over those small details. 

He chuckled a little and ruffled my hair. "Don't you remember, silly? You were at an appointment with your therapist and she tried attacking you, luckily I was outside waiting in our car and heard a brief scuffle. The murder, well that was a complete accident and I didn't get arrested because it was self defense. And then that one time we were coming back home from our date, we were in the parking garage and that drunk came up to you and tried assaulting you, I had my pocket knife and he just bled out on the ground." 

I nodded, beginning to remember those occasions, remembering how much shock I was in but how he comforted me and told me everything would be ok. 

"I had to tie your legs down because you were getting antsy laying up in bed and you kept on hurting your ankle even more and I couldn't stand to see you in pain any longer." 

"Oh! I remember falling down the stairs, that happened right?" 

He nodded. "You're remembering things, that's good." 

I let all of this new knowledge sink into my head and nodded, before gnawing on my bottom lip in unease. 

"B-But I remember being in the basement." 

"Basement? I haven't been in there in years and I know you certainly haven't either." 

"O-Oh." 

"Honestly Y/n, where are you getting all this stuff from? Is your medication not working anymore? Do I need to get you more pills for your hyperactive imagination or paranoia?" 

"M-Maybe, I don't remember the last time I took them." 

"I think it was about 2 weeks ago and I tried to force you to take them but you refused and I didn't want to keep on arguing with you." 

His voice, it was smooth as butter and had a way of making my body melt into it and want to beg him to keep talking. It was filled of silk and agape love, that made it obvious how much he cared for me. His soothing, soothing voice whispered into the depths of my broken and depressed body and spoke a million different languages, all of which saying: I love you. 

"I love you." I say abruptly, "we've said that to each other before, right?" 

He looked a little excited, eyes glittering with an almost insane exhilaration. 

"Y-Yes," He answered, a little breathlessly, "I love you too." 

Despite his face looking a little off from those three little words, there was nothing sinister, only pure love flowing from his body, into mine. 

He flung his arms out and wrapped them around my waist, I hugged him back, nuzzling my face into his neck and breathing out in an almost content way. 

As Y/n melted into his embrace, Feitan continued smiling in a harrowing and eldritch way, he had finally won, he had manipulated and gaslighted her until now she was just another pawn in his game, a puppet that he now had control over. 

He loved her of course, but he wanted to break her emotionally, physically, and spiritually until she had nothing left except for him. Just thinking about it, made him get turned on as he continued clutching onto her. 

_What do you think of that Nobunaga? Chrollo? This is my perfect victory, that's right, I win----!_


	17. XVII| SINISTER

Everything about him was perfect--- 

The only thing that bothered me is that he wouldn't let me go outside. 

But it was for a sweet reason, he claimed he didn't want anyone to be able to look at his beautiful girlfriend and try to take me from him. 

I didn't like going outside anyways, people scared me and I remember very clearly getting panic attacks whenever we went out for dates or something and he would have to calm me down, and sometimes even take me home if it was getting too bad. 

He was so sweet. 

He was sweet, gorgeous, considerate, extraordinary, and so, so, _so_ substantial to me. 

I love him so much, I can't imagine my life without him and if he was to ever leave I wouldn't know what to do. 

I felt as if I were in a spiral of bliss being with him, he was so perfect. 

I couldn't imagine my life without him--- did I already mention that? It doesn't matter, it's true. 

The way he held me in this safe, warm arms and made me feel as if I was the only thing that mattered to him, it made me feel soft. 

He curled up deeper in me and I let out a sigh of content and gratification wanting more of his warmth, his protection. He tried so hard to make me comfortable by shielding me from the outside world, not allowing anyone else to see what was his. 

I belonged to him and him only. 

There was still something off, something sinister that I couldn't quite place my finger on. It was nagging at me and bothering me to the point where he even noticed. 

"My love, are you ok? Your aura is agitated." 

"I'm fine." 

"I can feel that something is off though." 

"I don't know, I'm just really sleepy and exhausted for whatever reason. Do you think you can untie me though? I'll be still, I promise." 

I felt him tense up against me for a brief second, only making me feel more unsure of myself. 

"Yes, my love." He said, which immediately dissipated all of my worries as if they evaporated into the clouds. 

He got up and reached down, untying my ankles and I stretched my legs out, grateful for the freedom and I slid them up to rest against my stomach. 

"Feitan?"

"Yes doll?" 

"Can I go outside?" As much as it scared me, I couldn't help but feel drawn to it, wanting to see and interact with it. The thought ran through my mind in a spiral. 

He tensed up for the second time before relaxing again. "No." He stated firmly, "I've given you everything you could ask for, why do you want to go out into that disgusting, vile world?" 

"I-" 

He interrupted me, acting like I hadn't even began talking, "Y/n, there is nothing else that you need other than me, why do you wound me so?" 

"Feitan, I-" 

"Do you still want to go outside?" 

"...." 

"Y/n, answer me." He commanded. 

I gnawed on my bottom lip, not wanting to lie to him, but I was beginning to feel too scared to tell him the truth. 

"̴͈̬̮̻͚̠̩̥͙͘Y̶̖͉̗̝͙̖̖̺̟̋/̵̺̙͑̋͠͝n̴͚͖͕͙̙̽̀̋͌͜͝͠,̸̧̈́͛̋̓̇͝ ̵͉͕̥͇͒͝f̶̖̠̘̥̾̍̀͠ṷ̶̥͎́ͅc̸͈̬̟̙͔̄̿͊̅̋̏̾̊̚͝ķ̵̥̘̯͚̣̤̋̈̉̀̇̍̈́i̵̧͚̰̼̓͒̏̄̅̐̏͘n̸̼͎͆̃̔̋̔͑̾̃͑͜͠g̶̫̹̙͕̬͉̯͉̳̭̐̽ ̶̨̗̗̝͎̼̪̙̃͗͂ǎ̵̱̞͉̣̋̆n̸̛͈̺̎̋̿̆͋ş̷̺̈͐̏̈̊w̶̨̤͔̙͓̼̾̋̚͠ĕ̵̢̩̹̟̌̄̉͂̈́̎̏̾͝r̵͙̜̞͚̝͎͎̈́̍͌͆͗̏̕ ̸̝͎͕̤̅͆̿̑̌̆̚͝m̶̬͗̏̄͛́̐͘e̸̫͚̞̦̠̔͗̃̊̇͜͝.̵̡̟̱͕̭̞̟̻͉̼͊͑͐͒̈́͐̓͒̌̕ ̵̺̙̣͆̿̾̏̌͒̈́͠N̶̡͈̺̻͓͖̾̄̈́͒̽͗̚̕͘ͅo̷̧̢̱̲̮̰̥͕͍̅͑̅̓̏w̸͉̼̘̒̓͜.̴͉̦̽̎̑̅͆̅͑͘͜"̶̡̧̳̝͍̝͍̠̏̔͛͆̕

I felt my blood run cold at his tone and I flinched a little, clenching my fist together. 

"No, I don't want to go outside." I lied, wanting him to calm down. 

"Good girl~" he purred in my ear, and began stroking my hair once more, however, it didn't comfort me like it usually did. 

It made me more scared, for some reason I felt as if I was being ensnared in his trap that he was spinning tighter and tighter around me. 

"God just thinking about you leaving me makes me want to stab someone in the throat." He said suddenly, his voice sounding sleepy. 

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at a small crack in the wall, heart beginning to pound. 

"I'll do anything to keep you here with me, even going so far as to tie you up, beat you up, even hang you." A small giggled escaped him that sounded so oddly familiar, "That's just how I express my love though, so it's alright, right?" 

"..." 

"Y/n~" he sang in a dangerous tritone and for the first time I felt fear, real genuine fear being in this bed with him. 

"I'll ask you one more time doll, it's alright the way I express my love, right? And if you say it's not, I might freak out." He said the last part in a hushed whisper directly into my ear. 

"Y-Yes, I love you." 

"Hmmm, of course you do. God, I could listen to you say that all day long." He kissed the side of my neck, his warm breath hitting against my cool skin and making me shudder. 

"Let's go to bed now, ok?" He said. 

I nodded my head and he dropped down, burying his face into the back of my neck. 

Maybe---- there was something sinister happening. 


	18. XVIII| UNSAFE

I felt cold and scared. 

For the first time in a while I felt unsafe around him. I had slowly sunk back into my old ways with barely talking, not eating when he offered me food, and refusing to drink anything he gave me. 

It was showing too. 

My body was slowly deteriorating, my hair grew lanky, you could start to slowly see my ribs through my skin enough to the point you could count them. 

My paranoia was growing worse and worse by the day too. I had begun to see the terrifying images that used to haunt me so, faces that didn't exist swimming through the darkness of the bedroom. 

Why was I born this way? 

Typically people who had paranoid behaviors were megalomaniacs. Obsessed with power and having dominance over people. Why was I the odd one out? Why did I have to be born a nervous wreck, scared of doing something as simple as crossing the street without fear of someone running me over or a person running through the street and kidnapping me. 

I had lost touch of reality. 

I no longer understood what it meant to have a clear understanding of life, I no longer had clear or rational thoughts. 

It was like I was being controlled and manipulated by someone, like a puppet. I was just their toy to play with, speaking for me, acting for me.

I didn't want to believe it but I had been suspecting him for a while, behind that smile of his was something darker--- something eviler. Sometimes whenever I would say something intimate, his eyes would sparkle a little too bright, like he wasn't used to it. 

"Babe, you're scaring me." 

I snapped out of my numb thoughts and looked at him with my tired, droopy eyes. 

"You haven't eaten, you refuse to take your medicine and you're getting skinnier. Baby please just eat something, I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Then why did you hurt me?" I whimpered. 

"Whatever do you mean, my love?" 

"You broke my foot and my hand, you tied me up in the basement! I know you did, I wouldn't just randomly have these memories if they didn't happen!" My voice was getting shriller and shriller by the second, heart pounding at an excessive rate. 

"Y/n, this is exactly the kind of paranoia that makes me weary of spending time with you. You're always blaming me for something that I didn't do." 

"You made me kill someone!" I yelled out weakly, body hurting from the strain. 

"You're being impulsive, capricious, and melodramatic, what's gotten into you? Seriously babe, let me make you some food or something, you're starting to see things again." 

"No! You'll drug me again." 

He sighed and that's when I felt cold again, his nice and happy persona that he had plastered on was fading and in replacement was anger and irritation. 

"Be careful, Y/n, lest you suffer vertigo from the dizzying heights of my moral ground." He said with a faint growl in his voice. 

I began trembling as he rolled my over on the bed, staring at me with such an intense glare in his eyes it made me cower into the mattress. 

"I don't know what's come over you in recent days, but I'm sick of it. You're mine and I'll do anything to protect you from anything and anyone. You're acting up because you're bored, lethargic, and practically dripping with ennui." 

I blinked heavily as he continued piercing me with his gaze, it felt similar to the point of a knife being aimed towards my face, only making me feel more terrified. 

He suddenly reached out and wrapped his hand lightly around my throat and leaned forward, a smirk toying on the corner of his mouth. He licked his lips ever so slightly and tilted his head while I looked at him, eyes wide. 

"Don't even try and leave me Y/n. If you do, I swear to God I might do something that both of us will regret." He leaned over to my ear, his breath ticking it, "If you try to leave me, I might make your fantasy of having you in my basement a reality, ne?" 

A small whimper bubbled up in the back of my throat as he kissed my neck and moved over. 

"Now, stop being a bad girl and eat something when I give it to you, or I'll tie you up again." 

And with that he swept out of the room, leaving me in a state of horror and anxiety. My entire body felt heavy and I put my hands around my throat in the same place he had them, chest heaving. 

I was so fucking scared, I can't do this anymore. 

A tear trailed down my cheek and fell down my neck, resting there before sliding off and dripping on the mattress. 


	19. XIX| DRUGGED

_I guess I knew this would happen to you_

_Inside I did but I refuse to know the truth_

_I'm heading back inside sitting alone with you_

_I think I know what's wrong with you_

It was that song once more. 

I thought I had finally escaped it, but it kept on haunting and torturing me. The haunting voice, haunting lyrics that sounded so somber and yet beautiful sent chills down my spine. Even more haunting was the humming. 

Whenever that song would play he would hum along with the voice, his voice was the thing that scared me most of all. 

He had a middle range baritone voice and when he hummed along it almost felt as if it belonged in the song, like he had been in the recording studio. It was terrifying and it filled me with so much anxiety that my body couldn't handle it. 

I turned on my side and clutched onto my stomach, body wracking with nerves and gasps of air. 

I felt so overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. Fear that if I messed one thing up, or said one thing wrong he would lash out at me. 

This isn't what a healthy relationship looked like right? Or maybe it was--- I'm not sure of anything right now, all I wanted--- surprisingly enough--- was to just go outside and get some fresh air. 

But he wouldn't allow it. 

I heard his familiar hum going up the stairs and my entire body clenched up in fear, my breathing becoming sporadic as the door opened and he walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Y/n~♪" He sang and a small whimper escaped me as he gently sat on the bed and he placed a bowl of soup in my hands. 

I winced at how hot the ceramic was, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Eat." He commanded. 

"...." 

"Y/n." He sang in a tritone that made my blood run cold and he sighed, "I guess I'll feed you myself, silly girl." 

He took the bowl out of my hands, not seeming to be bothered by the temperature and he dipped the spoon in the liquid. 

He brought it up to my mouth and I opened it a little as he shoved the spoon in, forcing me to swallow it. 

This went on for 30 seconds and my entire body began to feel tired and droopy until the very last drop that he had to physically open my mouth for. 

I slumped forward in his lap and he stroked my hair obsessively. 

"Oh Y/n when will you learn? If only you had stopped being so paranoid I wouldn't have had to do this to you. Do you think I enjoy having to force you to submit to me?" 


	20. XX| PANIC!

Another week had passed, where she had been under the influence of drugs, not knowing what was going on with her surroundings. 

The only thing she remembered were the swirl of blues and greys that twisted into blob-like shapes behind her eyelids. Her brain felt as if it had soaked up an entire ocean like some kind of sponge. 

Every time she tried to move her body it felt as if she were trying to lift 500 pounds at a gym, it felt strange and she had no clue what was happening. 

Had no clue that her beloved boyfriend was slipping drugs in anything and everything she consumed, from water to food--- whenever he got the chance, a small pill or powder made its way into the item. 

The drugging process had gotten so bad that you began to have nightmares again, waking up screaming and thrashing around in the bed, kicking the sheets off. It was terrifying, large monsters and women covered in blood staggered to you, mumbling satanic spells at you. 

Even when you opened your eyes, the jacket hanging off of the chair would turn into an old grandma covered with leprosy, rocking back and forth just looking at you. 

The clock that ticked loudly on the wall would warp and turn into a brick that aimed for your head to bash your skull in over and over, making you brain dead. 

Feitan began to notice the change in your body and caressed your cheek one day as you looked blindly at him, wildly thrashing your head around from the touch. 

"Y/n~" He cooed in a sweet voice. 

You jerked around, looking at him and getting scared since there were three of him swirling around in your eyesight.

"W-What?" Even your voice sounded far away and echoed around in your head, pounding painfully on your skull. 

"Are you feeling better honey?" 

You shook your head, sniffling and he cuddled up to you, his warm body pressed against you shivering one. 

"I'm sorry baby." He purred in your ear, "You've been sick for a while, I'm getting worried. What do you feel now?" 

"My head hurts," You said in a faint voice, "My mouth is dry and I feel cold." 

He lifted himself up and kissed your cheek. "I'll go get you some water and another blanket, ok?" 

You hummed in agreement, feeling too weak to make any other noise than that and he shifted off the bed, somehow getting to the door in a matter of seconds, despite the door looking as if it were ten feet away and slamming the door with a painful echo that reverberated in your head. 

You clutched onto the side of your head the voices growing louder until you couldn't handle it anymore. You let out a small shriek in the pillow, tears pouring down your face. 

You couldn't even think for yourself anymore, everything was swirling around, everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time, nothing made sense. 

I don't understand what's happening. 

Where am I? 

Who am I? 

Why am I in pain? 

I don't understand what's happening. 

I need help. 

Someone help me

It hurts 

IT FUCKING HURTS

I NEED HELP 

I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BODY 

FEITAN HELP ME! IT HURTS!

Shadows billowed around in the corners of your eyes and whenever you looked to the side, nothing was there but the image would grow more vivid on the other side until you were whipping your head around almost like you were seizing. 

Your legs kicked at the bedsheets that wrapped around you and tried suffocating you. 

The door opened once more and closed. 

He walked over to you, not seeming to be concerned by your behavior at all. 

"Babe calm down and stop moving, you'll hurt your ankle more." 

His voice sounded tiny compared to the growls and howls of the horrifying creatures stampeding in the room around you, yelling and hollering at you until it drove you to the brink of insanity. 

"Babe." You heard him say again and felt a cold hand brush across your flushed and warm face, "Calm down please." 

Your body began to slow down, the mirages fading and the voices quieting down like someone turning the volume down on a television. 

He was the eye of a hurricane. 

In the eye of a hurricane it is quiet---

calm for just a moment. 

You stilled, feeling at peace once more under his comforting stare and you realized that only he could help you become better. 

You trusted him far more than any other person in your previous life, but now that previous life didn't matter--- all that mattered was Feitan and Feitan only. 

He was your light. 

The light in the darkness. 

The light that led you from agony and despair to tranquility and peace. 


	21. XXI| OUTSIDE

"Do you feel better hon?" 

You nodded your head, the only pain you felt was a small pounding in your right temple, but other than that you felt more relaxed and lucid. 

"Good, because guess what?" 

"Wha-?" You said with a hush in your voice. 

"We're going out into public today." 

Your eyes brightened and sparkles formed in them. "Really?" 

It was almost comical of how childlike you sounded, it sounded like you were talking to a superior, a father figure who was taking care of you when you were sick. 

"Yup, so I'm going to help you get dressed and we're going to walk outside, how does that sound?" He asked with a toothy grin. 

You nodded your head, feeling faintly excited and he pulled you out of bed like you were a baby and slung you over his shoulder, a small shriek escaping your lips. 

He took you into the bathroom and bathed you, taking extra care with your hair, massaging your scalp with his long, slim fingers. You practically purred underneath his touch and begged for more by nudging your head against his hands when he would stop for a second to flex his fingers. 

When you were clean he rinsed you off and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around you, taking you back to the room and giving you one of his hoodies to wear and a skirt--- that looked vaguely familiar but you brushed it off. 

You shrugged into the clothes and rubbed your eyes adorably, looking like a toddler who had just woken up and he grinned, walking up to you and pecking you on the lips. 

"You ready to go baby?" 

You nodded your head and he grabbed onto your hand, dragging you downstairs, you foot throbbing a little and he took you outside. 

You breathed in the air and felt the cold breeze run through your still damp hair as he guided you to his car--- a silver car that looked oddly familiar. 

You cautiously walked up to it and whenever you reached out to grab onto the door handle, you jerked your hand back like you were just burned. 

Memories were washing through your brain of you walking out of a house, that wasn't the house Feitan claimed the two of you lived in and a flicker of your eye seeing a silver car staring at you, the headlights appearing to be on from the way the sunlight hit it. 

You backed away slightly, chest heaving from these random memories that didn't match up with the words your loving boyfriend told you and he seemed to realize his mistake, but continued acting calm. 

"Baby? What's wrong, get in the car." 

"N-No." You stammered and he raised an eyebrow at your defiance. 

"What was that?" 

"No!" You yelled out weakly, whirling your head around to look at your surroundings, that scenery didn't match the ones in your mind. It didn't make any sense. 

"W-Why?" Your body began trembling and you backed away from him as he began stalking towards you, attempting keep his emotions under control. 

"You!" You suddenly pointed at him, "you're the man that was in my house!" 

He tilted his head and chuckled, "Honestly you're so funny Y/n. You do realize you're delusion right? Baby, you have diseases, you can't trust your own mind. It lies to you... the only one who have to trust is me." 

"No!" You said shrilly, back pressed against a tree now, "Y-You tried to hurt me! You broke into my house!" 

"Why would I break into my own house?" 

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" You sank down and pressed your palms against your ears, trying to drown out the shrieks and wails that were talking to you and telling you the opposite of what he said. 

"It's all a lie! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!" 

He crouched down next to you and suddenly grabbed you under the chin, forcing you to look at him. 

He gritted his teeth together, grinding them together. 

"You are Y/n L/n, my girlfriend of 3 years, we met on September 25. You're diagnosed with hyperactive imagination, paranoia, depression and anxiety, you-" 

"No." You whispered with wide eyes, "You're wrong, you said that we had been dating 2 years and that we met on September 23rd..." 

"That's what I said." He said panicking internally at how you seemed to remember those small details. 

"W-What? No you didn't!" 

"Baby," he cooed, running the back of his hand down your cheek and smiling softly at you, "you must still be sick darling, of course, how could I forget the day I met the most beautiful woman in the world? I wouldn't do that right?" 

You blinked, letting this newfound information sink in and you gnawed on your bottom lip thoughtfully. 

"Oh, I guess you must have said that." You mumbled, thinking back to what he had said and realizing, in fact, that you must have misunderstood him. 

"Yes that's right, don't listen to the voices in your head, they're wrong. Rely on me babe, ne?" 

You nodded your head and he help you up to your feet. 

"I think you need some more rest, don't you think?" 

"Yes, I'm pretty tired really." 

"Ok honey, let's go inside then..." 


	22. XXII| KANE WATANABE

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Feitan cocked an eyebrow and opened his desk drawer to see Y/n's phone ringing. He thought it had been dead after how long it's been stuck in it, so it was surprising whenever he saw an unknown caller I.D flashing. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Is this Y/n L/n." 

"No this is her boyfriend."

"Can you please give the phone to Y/n L/n then." 

"No she's sleeping right now, she's been ill for a while now and I'm taking care of her." 

The man on the other side sighed. "Ok since you're a close person of hers, this is regarding the imprisonment of her foster father Kane Watanabe, he is being released in two days time and none of his other children are willing to take him in so he told the court that she was the last person who might consider taking him in." 

"I'll have to ask her, I can't decide that for her." He said shortly, feeling anger, remembering the things he did to her. 

Only he can make her miserable and hate herself, only he was the one to destroy her and make her so fucked up that she can't handle it anymore. 

"Okay please get back to me, thank you for your time." 

_Click._

He walked over to her who was snoozing lightly on the bed and shook her awake roughly. 

"H-Huh? W-What happened babe?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. 

"Kane Watanabe." 

She flinched visibly. "Don't say that name please." 

"I just got a call saying that he was getting out of prison and that he requested you take him in." 

"I'll never do that." 

"I know, and I'll tell them that okay?" He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and she purred happily, being the first one to move and kiss him on the lips. 

He, of course, was lying. He had every intention of bringing him in to his house, he would bring back those awful memories and make her paranoia so much worse than it was and then he would kill him and make her view him as some kind of hero. 


End file.
